


[Working Title] Loser Serves the Winner

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Oversized Cocks + Malfunctioning Bazooka AU [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comically Sized Cock(s), Crack, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Xanxus, Reborn is a Sadistic Little Shit, Xanxus being Xanxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: There's a throw away line inAdding the Bazooka is Just Wish Fulfilmentwhere Reborn thinks "And once the babies were all here, he'd make Tsuna spar with Xanxus with the plug in. That would be hysterical," this spawned from that.





	[Working Title] Loser Serves the Winner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Working Title] Adding the Bazooka is Just Wish Fulfilment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073957) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



The baby-Boss wasn't fighting at his full capability. Which annoyed him no end; it's the primary reason he decides to pin the trash to the floor and grind his cock against the baby-Boss's ass. It's intended as a dominance gesture, and he snarls, annoyed; the former Sun Arcobaleno had told him to enjoy himself, and he _hadn't_.

Except that grinding down earned him two interesting pieces of information. One was the moan of what could only be pleasure from the baby-Boss - which made sense given he'd spent five months wandering around pregnant - and the other was that the baby-Boss was wearing a _plug_. One with a large, t-shaped base.

He ground down again, and earned himself a gasp and a whine from the teen beneath him. And who was he to turn down that sort of offering?

"Loser serves the winner, trash, and I chose the ass you're so eagerly offering me." He pinned the barely protesting baby-Boss with one large hand and burnt off his pants with the other. It left pretty, round buttocks exposed and the base of a plug the colour of the baby-Boss's Flames protruding from his hole. He flicked it's base and the protests were cut off by a hoarse - and desperate - moan. "Your tutor did tell me to enjoy myself, so just lie there and let me."

The base of the plug was slippery with residual lube and it made it difficult to get a grip on, but he hooked two fingers under it and pulled; the baby-Boss's body resisted letting go, offering flashes of its colour and suggestions of its size each time he tugged on it.

"Christo, how big is the damn thing?" He murmurs, a rhetorical question, and yanks, done with the fucking around and more than ready to get to the actual fucking. His eyes widen when he succeeds in pulling it out, though, and he was rewarded with a wail from the little Sky under his hands; given the size of it, he was amazed the teen had been able to fight half as well as he had.

It leaves him wondering, briefly, whether he'll get any pleasure from this fuck at all, but he puts the thought and the plug to one side - it probably should be reinserted once he was done - and unzips his own fly, allowing his cock to spring free.

He doesn't bother with any preparation. The baby-Boss's ass was well lubed and well stretched and shockingly hot when he plunges into it. And well trained, he adds to his mental list; it had been loose and easy to push into until he'd stuffed his full length in, and then it had 'snapped' closed around him, a low Flare of flames even having the guardian ring of muscles so tight that it felt like a cock ring. Which was fine by him - he had a prime piece of ass beneath him and instructions to enjoy himself.

The baby-Boss would probably even enjoy himself to, judging by the wail his first return thrust earned him. He sped up, positively pistoning in and out of the smaller Sky at a speed that should have left him bloody, but just produced a range of moans and squeaks and wails that said the teen was definitely appreciating the way his ass was being used.

He leant forward. "If it wasn't for the fact you already have two 'keepers', I'd take you home and keep you tied up in _my_ bed, for _my_ use, trash. Perhaps even breed you the way the Cavallone and the Arcobaleno already have done." That earns him a full body shiver from the baby-Boss and he snorts in amusement. "Slutty little thing. How well trained _do_ they have you? If I say _'cum'_ -"

The trash _screams_ and the ass he's fucking tries to break his goddamn cock it's so tight. Oh he's definitely enjoying himself now; especially as the thick coating of lube that had already been in the smaller Sky meant that despite the tightness he could keep ramming his cock into the hole he was fucking at _speed_.

When the teen had finished cumming, "- you know what I'm going to say, trash," there's a protesting shake of the fluffy head, a faint 'can't', but drives his cock all the way in, and then snapped the command to 'cum' and allowed himself to fill the baby-Boss, to indulge in his own orgasm, which was mind blowing.

(He rolled off the baby-Boss and shoved the plug back in none to gently, but the teen took it like he was made for it, suggesting he was kept that way much of the times; that was going to make his future meetings with him _interesting_.)


End file.
